The Puppet Act
by Lady Labyrinth 3400
Summary: He had made many mistakes over his life; the first of which was bullying his brother. He would pay for what he had done, he knew it but for now... Why not have some fun?
1. Prologue

**Sorry guys, this is taking a new direction. I'm starting over. Many things will be the same, but a lot will change...sorry.**

 _Didn't wind the music box, now you're gonna get it. Such a shame, no doors to lock. HERE COMES THE PUPPET_

She could see nothing beyond her own hands; the darkness was all-consuming. She could remember only a boy, a boy that had claimed to love her. The other children hadn't wanted to play with her. They had locked her out of her...home. Perhaps not her home, per say, but somewhere close to it. A boy had died there a few days before...Her father had been so upset.

She found herself in a tangled mess, her limbs longer than usual, tangled among themselves. She could not move her face, and could not speak. Voices were outside her seeming prison, talking about a murder. Her murder.

Crying internally, she tried to move. She was dead, and yet she was here. Her eyes roved around the space she was trapped in, certain that the walls were caving in on her. She froze. Her arms were long and thin, with black and white stripes. Looking to the other side, she saw her thin, black and white striped legs. The truth slowly dawned on her.

 _She was the Marionette._

She had somehow become her father's greatest work; an animatronic(?) Marionette that responded to children, giving gifts as prizes to games. If she had any blood in her robotic body, it would have boiled. She was furious.

 _Her murderer would DIE._


	2. Grand Reopening

_No point winding it up now, stand up and take your last bow.._

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Grand Reopening! New, child friendly animatronics and more space! Nightguard needed. "He almost laughed to himself; this company would never be safe. Nonetheless, he made the call to the company, using another name than his own...

In the day, it was a place of joy. Marionette had always loved springtime, the children would come and bring flowers. The occasional child would bring it flowers, and place them lovingly in the vase near its box. It never spoke to the children, because it hated its voice, but watched them from afar. It had been so long since it had been created, it was now seventeen.

The oldest animatronic.

Watching the scene, it noticed a familiar man enter the doors. He was tall, and his hair was black. His eyes were a peculiar purple, and they roved over the children almost hungrily. It instantly distrusted the man, and sunk into its box to watch without being noticed. The man introduced himself as Jeremy Fitzgerald, and shook hands with the manager. Marionette twitched at the sight of the manager; he was the only man it trusted. It heard the words "nightguard" and "first shift". Marionette was displeased by this, it wanted this man nowhere near the children. Jeremy smiled hugely and left, but not before noticing the peeking puppet. They held each other's gaze, unblinking. The Marionette glared for all it had, and he left.

That night, before the night shift started, and after the children had left, Marionette called to the other animatronics. They were not quite as intelligent as it, but they understood simple orders. Simple orders such as torture the new night guard. The Toys nodded their understanding, and the older animatronics simply buzzed in displeasure. The Toys were innocent and naive, but the older animatronics hated adults as well as Marionette. Its permanent grin widening slightly, it crawled away and sunk into its box, ready for a night's rest.

Unfortunately for the Marionette, the others decided to go easy on Jeremy for his first night. Displeased by this, it admonished them. The other animatronics adored the Marionette's realistic human voice, and were glad it was being used despite the reprimand.

"You cannot just let the man go. I do not trust him, he is unfamiliar and creepy. Who knows what he could do to the children?" Marionette's voice was deep and feminine, slightly French-accented. It was intesley soothing to the animatronics and children alike. The old, destroyed animatronics hung their head in shame, while the Toys hung on Marionette's every word. Sighing, Marionette dismissed the others and sunk back into its box. It told itself that they would do better the next night.

However, come the second night, Marionette became acutely aware that the night guard had forgotten its music box. Giggling to itself, it rose out of the purple and blue box that was its home. Its head bumped into someone else's, and both it and Jeremy barked out in pain. With a sickening _crack_ the Marionette's mask nearly broke in two at the impact.  
Jeremy backed up, holding a Freddy head over his face. With a growl, Marionette realized the man was trying to fool the other animatronics into thinking he was one of them. It reached out to grab him, but stopped before it could make contact, grabbing its mask to hold it in place. Jeremy watched it in amusement, chuckling at its suffering. Marionette growled before Jeremy spoke softly.

"I can fix that, you know." Marionette froze; what did the man mean? The man chuckled and touched the broken mask. "I know how to work with porcelain, dove. I can fix that before the sun is up." The Marionette swatted his hand away, tingling from the touch. Its mask was very sensitive and it hated all contact with it...but somehow, it felt that this man could touch it.  
Marionette shook its head to rid itself of those thoughts. Jeremy stood, waiting for a response. Groaning internally, it took of its precious mask and handed it over to the man. It glared as it sunk back into its box, and as Jeremy would the music box, into sleep.

As 6 AM drew near, the Marionette shook itself awake. Jeremy was still in the prize corner, sitting on the counter, watching the sun slowly rise. When he saw it had awoken, he threw the mask back at it. "I fixed it for you." Marionette graciously replaced its mask upon its face, staring at the strange man. He watched it with the same crooked smile he always had, leaning against the counter. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy held his hand out to the Marionette, who slowly took and shook it.

"I am the Marionette, giver of gifts to children." Jeremy laughed and removed his hand from the puppet's. "I know that much, Marion. I've seen you, at the old joint. It was freaking hilarious." Marionette rolled its eyes at these words, but said nothing. "Well, I will see you tomorrow."

6 AM dawned on the pizzeria as Jeremy stood and removed the Freddy head. "One more thing..." He began to walk away and paused by the door. He looked back at it. "I expect you to call off your little friends." He then threw the head at a startled Marionette, then left as it stared.


End file.
